Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with vehicle event recorders and more specifically concerned with recording systems including a video discretization facility and operation arranged to create discrete data relating to video image series and associate that discrete data with other digital data associated with the event in a database record.
Prior Art
The inventions presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,817 by inventor Diem for nonintrusive diagnostic tools for testing oxygen sensor operation relates to a diagnostic system for testing a vehicle where such systems include a wireless communications link between a vehicle any remote network of server computers. In particular, a WiFi type access points allowed an analyzer to communicate by way the Internet with a server computer hosting and oxygen sensor SOAP (simple object access protocol) service. In a nutshell, the system relates to smog sensors for automobiles which communicate with remote servers by way of a WiFi communications links.
Video surveillance systems are used to provide video records of events, incidents, happenings, et cetera in locations of special interest. For example, retail banking offices are generally protected with video surveillance systems which provide video evidence in case of robbery. While video surveillance systems are generally used in fixed location scenarios, mobile video surveillance systems are also commonly used today.
In particular, video systems have been configured for use in conjunction with an automobile and especially for use with police cruiser type automobiles. As a police cruiser is frequently quite near the scene of an active crime, important image information may be captured by video cameras installed on the police cruiser. Specific activity of interest which may occur about an automobile is not always associated with crime and criminals. Sometimes events which occur in the environments immediately about an automobile are of interest for reasons having nothing to do with crime. In example, a simple traffic accident where two cars come together in a collision may be the subject of video evidence of value. Events and circumstances leading up to the collision accident may be preserved such that an accurate reconstruction can be created. This information is useful when trying come to a determination as to cause, fault and liability. As such, general use of video systems in conjunction with automobiles is quickly becoming an important tool useful for the protection of all. Some examples of the systems are illustrated below with reference to pertinent documents.
Inventor Schmidt presents in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,127, a video recording system for a passenger vehicle, namely a school bus, which has two video cameras one for an inside bus view and one for a traffic view, a single recorder, and a system whereby the two cameras are multiplexed at appropriate times, to the recording device. A switching signal determines which of the two video cameras is in communication with the video recorder so as to view passengers on the passenger vehicle at certain times and passing traffic at other times.
Thomas Doyle of San Diego, Calif. and QUALCOMM Inc. also of San Diego, present an invention for a method and apparatus for detecting fault conditions in a vehicle data recording device to detect tampering or unauthorized access, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,130. The system includes vehicle sensors for monitoring one or more operational parameters of the vehicle. The fault detection technique contemplates storing a current time value at regular intervals during periods in which the recording device is provided with a source of main power. Inventor Doyle also teaches in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,071, a method and apparatus for monitoring parameters of vehicle electronic control units.
A “computerized vehicle log” is presented by Dan Kikinis of Saratoga Calif. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,093. The vehicle accident recording system employs a digital camera connected to a controller in nonvolatile memory, and an accident sensing interrupter. The oldest memory is overwritten by the newest images, until an accident is detected at which time the memory is blocked from further overwrites to protect the more vital images, which may include important information about the accident. Mr. Kikinis instructs that in preferred embodiments, the system has a communications port whereby stored images are downloaded after an accident to a digital device capable of displaying images. This feature is described in greater detail in the specification which indicates a wired download to a server having specialized image handling and processing software thereon.
Inventor Mr. Turner of Compton, Calif., no less, teaches an antitheft device for an automotive vehicle having both an audible alarm and visual monitor system. Video monitor operators are responsible for monitoring and handling an emergency situation and informing a 911 emergency station. This system is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,326.
A vehicle accident video recorder, in particular, a railroad vehicle accident video recorder, is taught by inventors Cox et al. In this system, a method and monitoring unit for recording the status of the railroad vehicle prior to a potential accident is presented. The monitoring unit continuously monitors the status of an emergency brake of the railroad vehicle and the status of a horn of the railroad vehicle. Video images are recorded and captured for a predetermined period of time after detecting that the emergency brake or horn blast has been applied as an event trigger. This invention is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,635.
A vehicle crash data recorder is presented by inventor Ferguson of Bellaire, Ohio in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,490. The apparatus is arranged with a three stage memory to record and retain information. And further it is equipped with a series and parallel connectors to provide instant on-scene access to accident data. It is important to note that Ferguson finds it important to include the possibility of on-site access to the data. Further, that Ferguson teaches use of a wired connection in the form of a serial or parallel hardwire connector. This teaching of Ferguson is common in many advanced systems configured as vehicle event recorders.
A traffic accident data recorder and traffic accident reproduction system and method is presented as U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,933. A plurality of sensors for registering vehicle operation parameters including at least one vehicle mounted digital video, audio camera is included for sensing storing and updating operational parameters. A rewritable, nonvolatile memory is provided for storing those processed operational parameters and video images and audio signals, which are provided by the microprocessor controller. Data is converted to a computer readable form and read by a computer such that an accident can be reconstructed via data collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,290 presented by Abe et al, teaches a memory apparatus for vehicle information data. A plurality of sensors including a CCD camera collision center of vehicle speed sensors, steering angle sensor, brake pressure sensor, acceleration sensor, are all coupled to a control unit. Further, the control unit passes information to a flash memory and a RAM memory subject to an encoder. The information collected is passed through a video output terminal. This illustrates another hardwire system and the importance placed by experts in the art on a computer hardware interface. This is partly due to the fact that video systems are typically data intensive and wired systems are necessary as they have bandwidth sufficient for transfers of large amounts of data.
Mazzilli of Bayside, N.Y. teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,759 a 360° automobile video camera system. A complex mechanical mount provides for a single camera to adjust its viewing angle giving a 360° range for video recording inside and outside of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,339 granted to Inventor Just, of Alpharetta, Ga. teaches a vehicle operation monitoring system and method. Operation of a vehicle is monitored with an onboard video camera linked with a radio transceiver. A monitoring service includes a cellular telecommunications network to view a video data received from the transceiver to a home-base computer. These systems are aimed at parental monitoring of adolescent driving. The mobile modem is designed for transmitting live video information into the network as the vehicle travels.
Morgan, Hausman, Chilek, Hubenak, Kappler, Witz, and Wright with their heads together invented an advanced law enforcement and response technology in US patent number to U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,874 granted Jun. 25, 2002. A central control system affords intuitive and easy control of numerous subsystems associated with a police car or other emergency vehicle. This highly integrated system provides advanced control apparatus which drives a plurality of detector systems including video and audio systems distributed about the vehicle. A primary feature included in this device includes an advanced user interface and display system, which permits high level driver interaction with the system.
Inventor Lambert teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,080 a “digital surveillance system with pre-event recording”. Pre-event recording is important in accident recording systems, because detection of the accident generally happens after the accident has occurred. A first memory is used for temporary storage. Images are stored in the temporary storage continuously until a trigger is activated which indicates an accident has occurred at which time images are transferred to a more permanent memory.
Systems taught by Gary Rayner in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,340; 6,405,112; 6,449,540; and 6,718,239, each directed to cameras for automobiles which capture video images, both of forward-looking and driver views, and store recorded images locally on a mass storage system. An operator, at the end of the vehicle service day, puts a wired connector into a device port and downloads information into a desktop computer system having specialized application software whereby the images and other information can be played-back and analyzed at a highly integrated user display interface.
It is not possible in the systems Rayner teaches for an administrative operator to manipulate or otherwise handle the data captured in the vehicle at an off-site location without human intervention. It is necessary for a download operator to transfer data captured from the recorder unit device to a disconnected computer system. While proprietary ‘DriveCam’ files can be e-mailed or otherwise transferred through the Internet, those files are in a format with a can only be digested by desktop software running at a remote computer. It is necessary to have the DriveCam desktop application on the remote computer. In order that the files be properly read. In this way, data captured by the vehicles is totally unavailable to some parties having an interest in the data. Namely those parties who do not have access to a computer appropriately arranged with the specific DriveCam application software. A second and major disadvantage is systems presented by Rayner includes necessity that a human operator service the equipment each day in a manual download action.
Remote reporting and manipulation of automobile systems is not entirely new. The following are very important teachings relating to some automobile systems having a wireless communications link component.
Inventors Fan et al, teach inventions of methods and systems for detecting vehicle collision using global positioning system GPS. The disclosure of Jun. 12, 2001 resulted in granted patent having U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,988. A GPS receiver is combined with wireless technology to automatically report accident and third parties remotely located. A system uses the GPS signals to determine when an acceleration value exceeds the preset threshold which is meant to be indicative of an accident having occurred.
Of particular interest include inventions presented by inventors Nagda et al., in the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,524 entitled using location data to determine trafficking route information. In this system for determining and disseminating traffic information or route information, traffic condition information is collected from mobile units that provide their location or position information. Further route information may be utilized to determine whether a mobile unit is allowed or prohibited from traveling along a certain route.
A common assignee, @Road Inc., owns the preceding two patents in addition to the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,529,159; 6,552,682; 6,594,576; 6,664,922; 6,795,017; 6,832,140; 6,867,733; 6,882,313; and 6,922,566. As such, @Road Inc., must be considered a major innovator in position technologies arts as they relate to mobile vehicles and remote server computers.
General Motors Corp. teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,612, an automated telematics test system and method. The invention provides a method and system testing a telematics system in a mobile vehicle a test command from a test center to a call center is based on a test script. The mobile vehicle is continuously in contact by way of cellular communication networks with a remotely located host computer.
Inventor Earl Diem and Delphi Technologies Inc., had granted to them on Sep. 20, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,817. The nonintrusive diagnostic tool for sensing oxygen sensor operation include a scheme or an oxygen analyzer deployed in a mobile vehicle communicates by way of an access point to a remotely located server. A diagnostic heuristic is used to analyze the data and confirm proper operation of the sensor. Analysis may be performed by a mainframe computer quickly note from the actual oxygen sensor.
Similar patents including special relationships between mobile vehicles and remote host computers include those presented by various inventors in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,735,503; 6,739,078; 6,760,757; 6,810,362; 6,832,141; and 6,850,823.
Another special group of inventions owned by Reynolds and Reynolds Holding Inc., is taught first by Lightner et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,348 issued Aug. 9, 2005. In these inventions, Internet based emission tests are performed on vehicles having special wireless couplings to computer networks. Data may be further transferred to entities of particular interest including the EPA or California Air Resources Board, for example, or particular insurance companies and other organizations concerned with vehicle emissions and environment.
Other patents held by Reynolds and Reynolds Holding Inc., include those relating to reporting of automobile performance parameters to remote servers via wireless links. Specifically, an onboard data bus OBD system is coupled to a microprocessor, by way of a standard electrical connector. The microprocessor periodically receives data and transmits it into the wireless communications system. This information is more fully described in U.S. patent granted Oct. 21, 2003 U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,790. Inventors Lightner et al, present method and apparatus for remotely characterizing the vehicle performance. Data at the onboard data by his periodically received by a microprocessor and passed into a local transmitter. The invention specifically calls out transmission of data on a predetermined time interval. Thus these inventions do not anticipate nor include processing and analysis steps which result in data being passed at time other than expiration of the predetermined time period.
Reynolds and Reynolds Holding Inc., further describes systems where motor vehicles are coupled by wireless communications links to remote host servers in U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,031.
Additionally, recent developments are expressed in application for U.S. patent having document number: 2006/0095175 published on May 4, 2006. This disclosure describes a comprehensive systems having many important components. In particular, deWaal et al presents a ‘crash survivable apparatus’ in which information may be processed and recorded for later transmission into related coupled systems. An ability to rate a driver performance based upon data captured is particular feature described is some detail.
Also, inventor Boykin of Mt. Juliet Tennessee presents a “composite mobile digital information system” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,556. In these systems, a mobile server capable of transmitting captured information from a vehicle to a second location such as a building is described. In particular, a surveillance system for capturing video, audio, and data information is provided in a vehicle.
Inventors Lao et al, teach in their publication numbered 2005/0099498 of a “Digital Video System-Intelligent Information Management System” which is another application for U.S. patent published May 12, 2005. A digital video information management system for monitoring and managing a system of digital collection devices is specified. A central database receives similar information from a plurality of distributed coupled systems. Those distributed systems may also be subject to reset and update operations via the centralized server.
Finally, “Mobile and Vehicle-Based Digital Video System” is the title of U.S. patent application disclosure publication numbered 2005/0100329 also published on May 12, 2005. It also describes a vehicle based video capture and management system with digital recording devices optimized for field use. Because these systems deploy non-removable media for memory, they are necessarily coupled to data handling systems via various communications links to convey captured data to analysis servers.
While systems and inventions of the art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. Inventions of the art are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the inventions taught herefollowing.